


des démons et des hommes

by sokosaturne



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Having Faith, Historical, Human/Vampire Relationship, Islam, Islamic References, Religion, wood
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokosaturne/pseuds/sokosaturne
Summary: "Une discussion au coin de feu, partagée par Eloïse et Aaron un soir de novembre. Sur une arrivante, avant elle, qui est venue, qui a marqué, qui n'est plus là.Une histoire, une fraction de seconde dont il se rappelle.Presque sans importance.Un souvenir."
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Cette histoire est triste. 

Sans tragédies, sans mélodrames. Mais elle a de ces horreurs qui nous habitent, nous hantent.

Non pas parce qu'elles sont effrayantes, juste parce qu'elles sont magnifiques. 

Elles contrastent trop avec la dureté de ce monde. 

Elle était trop bouleversante. 

Des cauchemars, j'en ai fais, j'en ai vu. 

La guerre, la haine, la mort, la maladie, la violence. De toute les formes, de toutes les tailles, avec toutes sortes de monstres et créatures. 

Un cauchemars, j'en ai même vécu un et si je peux t'assurer une chose: c'est qu'il n'y a qu'un type de songes obscurs qui broie ton être, emportant avec lui quelque chose à jamais. 

« Lequel? » 

Celui qui commence comme un rêve.


	2. Accident

Elle est arrivé un peu comme toi. Par hasard, je te l'avais déjà dis à l'époque. Tu étais loin d'être la première à avoir déniché cet endroit.   
Toi, tu héritais du manoir. Mais dans son cas, ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. 

Une histoire bête vraiment, un accident de voiture. Sur l'autoroute à l'orée de la foret. Probablement là ou le taxi qui t'as conduit jusqu'ici t'as arrêté. Le réseau y est mauvais, et cette nuit là c'était la pleine lune...

Pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas de la meilleure humeur. C'était pas la bonne soirée pour que ça se produise, même si je suis le plus « acceuillant » de la maison, j'ai aussi mes moments de morosité. J'ai concilié toute mes natures, et j'avais beau avoir travaillé sur ma stabilité : je restais quelqu'un d'assez lunatique. 

J'étais loin du manoir, elle devait avoir erré pendant des heures avant d'être tombée dessus, aux petites heures du matin. De ce que j'ai appris de Beliath et Vladimir, elle avait toqué à la porte pendant de longues minutes comme une démente, appelant à l'aide. Ils ont surement du l'ignorer dans un premier temps, ils venaient de se nourrir. Mais comment refuser un repas quand il se présente à sa porte? Surtout un aussi « exotique » comme l'avait qualifié Beliath. Dégoutant je le concède. 

La porte à eu le malheur de s'ouvrir, alors elle s'est engouffrée à l'intérieur. Le reste, tu le connais: comme toi elle a déambulé dans toutes les pièces, en quête d'une personne ou d'une salle de bain. 

Elle avait une plaie à la tête, plusieurs bleus, et des égratignures un peu partout sur le corps. Elle était infirmière de nuit, et elle s'était endormie au volant. Il avait suffit d'une seconde et sa voiture avait percuté un arbre. Elle avait été sonné par le choc, mais si elle était venue en entier jusque là, c'est qu'elle allait bien. Ça ne durerait pas longtemps hélas. 

La première personne sur qui elle est tombée est Ethan. Tu le connais: pas le plus diplomatique. Il s'est contenté de pester sur Vladimir qui laissait entrer n'importe qui dans son manoir.   
Tu sais comme il hait les humains. Et celle là en plus, avait une forme plus différente que les autres. 

Il l'a un peu menacé avant de la trainer vers le vestibule du manoir. Elle était tétanisée évidemment, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Je crois qu'à ce moment elle a compris que la situation n'était pas normale. Raphaël et Vladimir sont arrivés à leur tour. Et comme d'habitude, ils se sont disputés pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de l'humaine. 

Peut-être l'aurait-il renvoyé chez elle si elle n'avait pas eu la malchance de saigner. 

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder, et ils comprirent très vite qu'il suffirait de la jeter quelque part dans la foret en prétextant une hémorragie interne pour clôturer l'enquête policière. 

La proie parfaite. 

C'est à ce moment là que je suis rentré, fatigué et d'une humeur massacrante. Raphaël et Vladimir se sont contentés de leur demander de faire au plus vite. À cet époque, Ivan n'avait pas encore rejoint le manoir. Pour le reste il avait s'agit de négociations. Ethan et Beliath débattaient sur lequel d'entre eux pourrait se charger de ses plaies...Parfois je m'interposais, quand la personne n'était pas venue de son plein gré. Je connais bien la souffrance de se retrouver dans une situation qu'on a pas choisie. Mais ce matin là, je n'ai rien dis. 

Des bribes de conversations que j'ai surpris de la cave ou j'étais rentré, c'est Ethan qui allait pouvoir s'en occuper. Il l'avait trouvé en premier après tout. Je suis monté dans les escaliers pour me terrer dans ma chambre sans même jeter un coup d'oeil dans le hall. Mais la fille a parlé. 

Et quand elle avait ouvert la bouche, tout est devenu ensoleillé. 

Les frises de la lumière arc-en-ciel dansaient sur mes cils à m'en troubler la vue. Il faisait une chaleur sèche, mais j'en avais l'habitude. J'entend le bruit de la maison qui s'anime, et aussi de la rivière qui file entre les cailloux. Mes pieds sont jaunis par la poussière de la terre. Alors le vent se lève, faisant frissonner les feuilles des arbres et des bosquets. L'odeur des oliviers et des liserons se mélangent pour venir se loger dans mes narines. 

Je porte un pot en terre cuite. 

Je dois être en train de faire une livraison vers le bazar. On habite un peu plus loin sur la colline. J'aime cette localisation, parce quand je veux fuir le bruit qui parasite la maison. Je me dépêche de finir mon travail et m'encours loin dans la plaine pour me placer au point le plus haut, le plus éloigné, dans l'espoir de l'observer: le bijou de la région. 

Une ruine que plus personne ne touche, mais sur laquelle on raconte toute sortes de mythes et de légendes, vestige du courage de grands conquérants. Les Berbères, les Phéniciens, les Romaines. Les dynasties musulmanes.   
Ça me fascine. 

Le château du pharaon. 

Volubilis.

Mais ce jour là, avec mon pot en terre cuite, ma mère m'a retrouvé avant que j'ai le temps de grimper plus loin sur les rochers. Elle m'a crié quelque chose, terrorisée à l'idée que je me blesse. Le pot m'échappe et se brise en morceau, tant je suis surpris. 

Un souvenir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? »


	3. Invocations

« أعوذ بكلمات الله التامات من شرِّ ما خلق »

La mort m'effraye. 

Mais j'ai toujours pensé que lorsqu'elle viendrait à moi, je l'accepterai, sans remords. Je voulais partir, autant que je désirais rester.   
Dans un autre contexte, je l'aurai peut-être même attendu avec plus d'entrain. 

Mais mourir dans une situation surnaturelle, dans la terreur des démons de ce monde. Je m'en serais bien passé. 

Est-ce vraiment le sort que Dieu à choisi pour moi? Ou juste une épreuve? 

Les mots sortent de ma bouche presque instinctivement. Je pourrais chahad mais je me dis qu'il vaut mieux le garder en dernier recours. J'ai beau être un esprit cartésien: j'ai suffisamment de jugeote pour sentir que cette situation est surnaturelle. Cette peau poudreuse, ces vêtements étranges, ces regards hantés. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. 

Les génies prennent-ils de si belles formes? 

Et même si je suis terrifiée, je suis heureuse que ça soit à moi que ça arrive plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui est attendu. 

Peut-être mon heure est-elle réellement venue. 

Quand je ré-ouvre les yeux pour l'accueillir. L'Ange de la mort me regarde, magnifique. Ses yeux jaunes - la lumière dans laquelle ils ont été crée? - Pourtant, il n'avait pas cette determination que j'aurai imaginé dans son regard, non, il avait l'air...bouleversé. 

J'ai récité mes invocations un nombre incalculable de fois, attendant que je cesse. Sa main couverte de cicatrice s'est rapprochée de mon visage, et lorsque j'ai fermé les yeux pour les rejoindre, un éteau à encerclé mon bras, m'arrachant à mes ravisseurs. 

L'homme au cheveux blancs si effrayant s'est plaint, comme un enfant à qui on enlève son goûter. Mais l'ange de la mort lui a marmonné quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu. 

À ce moment là, j'ai compris deux choses : que cet homme qui me trainait vers la forêt si rapidement n'était pas l'ange de la mort, et que j'allais vivre. 

« Court tout droit à partir d'ici. Tu déboucheras sur un sentier, si tu le suis sur deux kilomètres tu arriveras dans les faubourgs du village. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. » 

Son ton était ferme et rapide, pourtant on aurait dit que sa voix tremblait. Ma tête bourdonnait et j'ai instinctivement rapporté ma main à ma tempe, j'avais du sang séché sur le tissu et une croute s'était formée sur mon arcade. 

« Tu n'a rien de grave, une légère commotion tout au plus. Fais ce que je t'ai dis. » 

« Comment pourrais-je vous remercier » ais-je lâcher dans un souffle. 

« En ne revenant jamais ici. » et alors que que les premières lueurs de l'aube se reflétaient sur la clairière, il avait disparu.

Mais son aura est encore autour de moi. Grande et large, troublante et troublée. Elle me protège autant qu'elle me menace. Et un visage...Je n'étais pas prête d'oublier. 

Des cheveux d'un roux sombre, grenat, emmêlés comme s'il avait couru, encadrant un visage aux traits fin et fatigués. Juvéniles et pourtant si sage. Parsemé de cicatrices blanches. Des yeux jaunis par le temps peut-être, qui avaient presque quelque chose....d'animales. 

Pas un ange. 

Visiblement pas un démon. 

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé. Hormis tout ces détails presque inhumain qui le caractérisait, il me ressemblait.


	4. Lueur

« Si elle a réussi à s'enfuir, pourquoi est-ce que ça c'est mal fini?» 

Eloïse et ses grands yeux clairs me fixent avec incompréhension. C'est vrai, ça n'avait rien de logique. Mon existence l'avait-elle seulement été? 

« Parce que j'ai été égoïste » 

La nuit suivante, j'avais pisté son odeur et retrouvé la trace de son automobile. On était loin des grandes villes, et la dépanneuse du village n'avait surement pas eu le temps de venir récupérer la voiture. De toute façon, elle ne serait surement pas la priorité. 

Elle n'avait pas du être invitée dans ce village. Les gens n'aimaient pas la différence. Je l'avais appris à mes dépends. Certains humains pouvaient être si monstrueux. Peut-être aurais-je du la garder au manoir et la raccompagner moi-même. 

Comme si je n'avais pas été un plus grand danger, hun? 

La caisse était toujours encastrée dans l'arbre et même l'airbag s'était activé. Je me suis affairé à fouiller le véhicule en quête d'informations. Elle avait eu l'intelligence de prendre son sac à main. À l'époque, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire tout seule à une heure pareille dans un endroit visiblement très éloigné du sien. 

J'ai compris plus tard, en trouvant son permis de conduire dans la boite à gant. Sur sa carte, je découvris à nouveau son visage, me prouvant qu'elle était réelle. Sauf que sur la photo, ses cheveux sont rattachés en chignons et donc visibles. 

Je repense à ma surprise quand je suis rentré dans la pièce. Parce que si ce qu'elle a dit lui a fait gagner du temps, c'est son apparence si familière qui lui a sauvé la vie. Une petite femme menue, fin de la vingtaine, qui portait des vêtements ample qui lui donnait un air de dame blanche. Mais c'était bien la seule chose clair à propos d'elle. Le reste n'était que nuances sombres.

Une peau basanée, presque aussi foncée que la mienne, cireuse et luisante de transpiration. Des tâches de rousseurs légères, et quelques grains de beauté. Un grand nez, aquilin, et sur la petit bosse de celui-ci, une trace violette était apparue. Un visage plutôt long, et des traits marqués par une maigreur malsaine. Ses yeux noisettes, en amande, n'avaient rien d'innocent pourtant une grand lumière émanait de son visage. La fameuse lueur divine des gens de grande piété?   
Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ait réellement existé. 

Mais ces sourcils noirs et fin si caractéristiques contrastaient avec la douceur de son expression. Des légères mèches bouclées, noires, humides dépassaient de son voile. L'une des ses arcades était ouverte. Sous sa peau, je sentais son coeur battant, et je pouvais voir ses veines pulser sous la membrane, vertes, comme l'avaient été les miennes auparavant. 

Je t'ai dis que c'est son apparence qui l'a sauvée. Mais c'est surtout ce qui l'a condamnée.   
Si elle ne m'avait pas regardé avec ses grands yeux bruns comme si on se connaissait, je ne m'y serais pas rendu. 

Hors je l'ai fait. 

Le reste des infos que j'avais trouvé étaient des horaires de travail, dans la seule clinique de la zone. J'y étais arrivé rapidement, me répétant que j'étais venu uniquement pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et repartir. 

Et je l'ai trouvé. 

Etant donné que je me voyais mal entrer dans un hôpital puant le sang malade, je me suis réfugié dans un arbre à la sortie du parking. Essayant de percevoir le son de sa voix si douce que j'avais entendu la vieille, jaillissant tout droit de mes réminiscences. Mais rien n'a filtré. 

Pourtant j'ai attendu. Comme un idiot. 

Le soleil se levait, et je suis persuadé que si elle n'était pas sortie, j'aurai attendu le jour, juste pour l'apercevoir quelques secondes, quitte à me transformer en cendres. Maintenant que j'y pense, il aurait mieux valu que ça arrive. Mais non, parce qu'elle est sortie. Je l'ai entendu soupiré en ramassant une des boucles noires qui fuyaient de son chignon alors qu'elle s'adossait contre le mur à la sortie de l'hôpital. 

Des pansements ornaient son corps et son visage, et quelques points de sutures rattachaient son arcade. La façon dont elle bougeait laissait comprendre qu'elle avait mal partout, et je pouvais entendre ses articulations craquer de là ou j'étais. Je la dévorais littéralement du regard. Sous la lumière des néons, sa peau avait une couleur horrible. Des carences en vitamine probablement, de vivre dans un endroit qui pouvait fournir si peu de matière à la mélanine.   
Pourquoi cet effort? 

Quelqu'un a appelé son nom. Et elle est rentrée dans le bâtiment. 

Je ris encore de l'ironie de la situation. Parce que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'en voulais encore, mais j'ai fondu dans la foret, et avant le chant du coq, j'étais dans ma chambre. Déjà certain d'y retourner le lendemain. 

« Comment s'appelait-elle? » 

« Doha »


	5. Départ

Le levée du soleil. 

Un des rares moment où je pouvais l'apercevoir. Elle était de service et bien que je m'y rendais la nuit, elle n'avait pas tendance à sortir prendre l'air sur le parking. La dernière fois avait dû être une exception. Pour me tenir en vie, peut-être? Quel drôle de hasard. 

Parfois j'avais de la chance: ses doigts glissaient entre deux stores, dévoilant une partie de son visage, ou je pouvais l'étendre parler un peu plus fort dans une des chambres. 

Jamais beaucoup de temps donc. 

Parcourir la distance qui séparait la clinique de ce manoir perdu à l'extérieur du village me prenait quelques minutes.   
Il fallait que j'évite le soleil et ses rayons. Malgré que ça soit la fin de l'été, les journées étaient toujours beaucoup trop longues.   
Surtout que j'avais trouvé une bien étrange occupation. 

La semaine de l'accident, j'y suis retourné tout les matins. Et tout les matins, elle y était.   
Elle n'avait pas pris de pause alors qu'elle avait encore le corps arc-en-ciel. 

De ce que je sais, sa voiture avait été récupérée seulement une journée et demi après l'accident. Un peu après que j'y sois passé. Elle s'était rendue au garage, mais le gérant n'était pas quelqu'un de très sympathique. Il a fait le minimum syndical, prétextant avoir beaucoup d'autres voitures en attentes et dit qu'il valait mieux revenir plus tard pour de plus amples réparations.   
Dans un petit endroit comme ça? Vraiment? 

Elle le savait. Et elle n'a pas insisté. A la dégaine qu'avait l'auto quand je l'ai revue plus tard, elle s'était amusée à bricoler pour refixer le par-choc avec du scotch. Il y avait des plis partout sur le capot, mais tant que ça roulait...Pour le si peu de travail fourni, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'elle la récupère tout de suite. Mais il y a eu trois jours entre. 

Une de ses collègues, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, lui avait proposé de la raccompagner le deuxième jour, mais elle avait refusé. Plus que ça: elle avait menti. 

« T'en fais pas Marie-Anne, j'ai loué un vélo-moteur! Ça serait du gâchis que de ne pas l'utiliser! » 

« Et y avait un vélo-moteur? » demanda Eloïse. 

« Bien sur que non. »

Elle marchait. 

Tout les jours. Je la suivais autant que je pouvais, me cachant dans les ombres, mais c'était pas facile. Cette clinique était située entre tout les petites municipalités avoisinantes, il y avait bien 15-20 minutes de route en voitures entre chaque sorties de village. Et elle le faisait à pied, à l'époque moins de gens étranges trainaient dans la nature. Hmm. Puis j'étais dans les parages, rien n'aurait pu lui arriver. 

« Elle n'a t'as jamais remarqué? » 

« Si. » 

Je m'en suis rendu compte directement, vu que je ne faisais que l'épier. La première fois, c'était dans la clinique. Un matin, elle est passée devant un store comme à son habitude à cette heure là.

J'étais perché sur une branche qui était en face d'un des coins du bâtiments. Ainsi, il me suffisait de sauter sur l'arbre d'en face pour passer à un nouvel arbre et et ainsi de suite, afin de pouvoir couvrir le périmètre. Sauf que ce jour là, elle n'a jamais tourné. Aucun bruit n'avait laisser à penser qu'elle avait glissé, ou que quelqu'un l'avait appeler. Elle a dû juste...

« Repasser devant la fenêtre... » souffla-t-elle. 

Je ris. Bien vu Sherlock. 

Je n'en suis pas certain mais je le suspecte fort. Enfin bon, je le sais. Parce que pendant son trajet tout les matins, elle avait tendance à se retourner. 

Souvent. 

Vous les humains vous avez beau ne pas avoir de capacités très développées, votre esprit détecte assez bien les choses.  
Il m'est arrivé de croiser son regard un jour. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de vraiment le comprendre, j'étais déjà de l'autre côté de la rue.

La prédation, le voyeurisme. Ce sont deux choses bien similaires, et moi, je connaissais par coeur le moindre de ses faits et gestes. On peut tirer tellement de conclusions sur quelqu'un rien quand le regardant, au point de même en devenir dangereux. 

Il n'y a que d'elle dont je ne savais rien.

Ce n'était pas les questions qui manquaient.  
Je voulais questionner tout ses choix, et j'avais espéré trouver dans mes observations quotidiennes des réponses.

« Et tu as réussi? » 

« Pas vraiment. Au mieux j'avais des réflexions, mais les points d'interrogations ne voulaient pas quitter ma tête »

Devenir dangereux...Mais pas seulement pour la personne qui était stalkée. 

Ne dis-t-on pas des psychopathes qu'ils sont des gens comme tout le monde? 

Il ne suffit que d'un changement d'habitude pour que l'algorithme ne vaille plus rien. 

Il a suffit d'une fois pour que je sois totalement déstabilisé. Exactement comme la fois ou elle avait parlé.

Tu arques un sourcil, mais ce n'est pas si incroyable que ça...Enfin, maintenant je le réalise.   
Mais, un jour, elle a tout simplement disparu!

Je ne savais pas où elle habitait, parce que je n'avais jamais su la suivre aussi loin avant que le soleil soit complètement levé. Et aussi ridicule que ça m'ait paru à l'époque: j'avais eu peur. 

Lorsque je suis arrivé pour me poster sur mon perchoir, je n'ai pas senti sa présence.   
J'ai fais le tour du village, et même des environs. Aucune trace d'elle ou de sa voiture. J'ai pensé qu'elle était partie. Comme ça. Pour de bon. 

Ça aurait été mieux pour elle, pourtant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être déçu. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, et cette réalisation m'a frappé beaucoup plus tard : ce vide drainant que j'ai ressenti en pensant que Doha avait pu s'en aller, c'était la solitude. 

Je me suis senti abandonné. 

« C'est comme ça que ça s'est fini? Un départ? » 

« Non. Ça, ce n'est que le début. »


	6. Traumatismes

J'aimerai qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom. C'est celui que les parents m'ont donné. Même si à la fin, il avait porté une certaine tristesse, il avait été un beau début. 

Et puis, c'est toujours mieux que « l'Algérienne». 

Monsieur Martin, un des patients de l'hôpital, n'arrête pas de me désigner comme ça. Il commence à devenir un peu amnésique, sa mémoire se trouble, et de ce que j'ai compris des bribes de conversation - plutôt des monologues - qu'il fait quand je dois m'occuper de lui, c'était un pied-noir. 

Mais s'il n'y a avait que lui. Les quelques personnes âgées qui logent ici et les patients de journée m'appelle comme ça aussi. 

Et mes collègues du service eux m'appelle Doa. Sans le « H ». 

J'ironise souvent en disant que ce n'est pas grave, que le « h » dans l'hôpital est toujours aspiré. Ça a suffit pour qu'ils m'apprécient tous, plus ou moins. 

Il n'y a que Marie-Anne qui fait l'effort de le prononcer correctement, c'est pas le bon son mais les intentions y sont, elle est si gentille.

Que Dieu la garde. 

Lorsque mon nom retentit dans le couloir, elle m'annonce justement que j'ai oublié de pointer la fin de mon service. 

« Tu veux que je change le pansement? » me demande-t-elle. 

J'en ai quelqu'un partout sur le corps et un très vilain sur la joue. Dans les bois, il faisait si noir et la lumière de mon 3310 ne suffisait pas. Je me suis pris quelques branches sur le visage, et j'ai les chevilles lacérées par les ronces. 

Heureusement qu'il y avait la lueur lune, je me serais sûrement blessé d'avantage. Ça aurait peut être mieux valu pour moi. 

« C'est très gentil, et si ça ne te dérange pas? » 

« Mais non voyons! Ça va prendre deux minutes » 

Alors qu'elle s'affaire à ma joue, elle me fait un peu la conversation. 

« Tu sais que t'aurais pu prendre un congé maladie? » 

J'ai eu un rire soufflée, elle me posait toujours la même question depuis l'accident d'il y a quelques jours. Ça et...

« Tu es sur que le garagiste s'est vraiment occupé de ton auto? » 

Et même si j'ai menti les jours d'avant, aujourd'hui c'est la vérité. 

« Hmm elle est vraiment sur le parking je t'assure! Si tu veux on ira vérifie ensemble. »

« Aïe » je m'écris alors qu'elle pousse sa pince plus fort que prévu contre mon os. 

« C'était fait exprès! Et oui on ira vérifier ça...Si ta voiture n'est pas en garée, je te déposerai, d'accord? » 

J'ai souris alors qu'elle jetait un coton imbibé de désinfectant dans la poubelle. Demander de l'aide ce n'est pas ce qui me dérangeait, il y avait autre chose mais je pouvais difficilement le lui expliquer sans qu'elle m'envoie en consultation neurologique dans un vrai hôpital de la ville la plus proche. 

Elle était beaucoup trop attentionnée, et l'avoir près de moi avait rendu mon arrivé dans ce petit patelin vraiment moins pénible. Elle et ses petites couettes blondes vénitiennes m'avaient accueilli avec entrain alors que la plupart des villageois s'étaient montrés plus sceptique. 

« Voilà! » s'exclama-elle dévoilant une rangée de dents pas droite.

« Ça fera combien? » 

« Apporte moi juste ses crêpes que tu fais!! Ça rend la nuit tellement plus douce. » 

J'ai ris à nouveau devant cette proposition. Si ça ne tenait qu'à ça.   
Je n'étais pas de service demain soir mais je passerai lui en apportait avec plaisir. Maintenant que j'avais retrouvé ma voiture, ça irait vite. 

Apres avoir rangé et récupéré nos affaires dans nos casiers, on se dirigea vers le parking. Elle fut étonnée - et déçue - de voir que je n'avais pas menti.   
Ma casserole était bien là, amochée, à l'image de sa propriétaire.

« Sympa le papier collant sur les gyrophares...On dirait toi » remarqua-t-elle, la malice frétillant dans ses yeux bleus. 

Ma main se porte mécaniquement au point de suture que j'avais sur l'arcade sourcilière. 

« J'étais en train de penser à la même chose. » 

« Bon ça va pour cette fois! Mais la prochaine fois n'hésites pas on peut venir ensemble au travail ok? » insista-y-elle. 

J'acquiesçais et on s'échangeant nos aurevoirs. 

Elle me fit un petit signe et chacune se rendit dans son véhicule.   
Comme à mon habitude, j'emballais rapidement ma tête dans un foulard en regardant des le rétroviseur et avant de démarrer pour prendre route vers chez moi. 

Des gens avaient parfois peur de se remettre au volant après un accident comme le mien, mais je n'avais conservé aucun trauma. Peut-être parce que j'en avais d'autres plus gros. 

Quand je repense au manoir, je me demande si ce n'était pas juste une hallucination de ma part. Et j'essaye de m'en persuader. Mais quand l'impression qu'on me regarde devient trop persistante, me revienne alors les images plutôt floues de cette matinée. Cependant les visages eux sont toujours aussi net. Surtout le sien.

J'ai beau me chuchoter quelques versets, la sensation ne part pas, et alors mon cerveau se met à s'imaginer des choses ridicules. À se dire que peut être que je n'avais pas rêvé. Que c'était réel. 

Pourtant, j'avais été certaine de les croiser l'autre jour sur la route dans les bois, des yeux jaunes...

Mais non, enfin! C'était...  
Peut-être un lampadaire, ou les premières feuilles d'automne, les trésors d'une pie, l'éclair qui détonne. 

Un trauma plus gros. Ça devait être ça.

C'est mon cerveau qui déconne .


	7. Regard

Solitaire. 

C'est un mot austère qui me convenait assez bien à une époque. Peut-être était-ce pas que je travaillais dans la fonction publique.   
Ou peut-être pas, et qu'au contraire, je me sentais seule.   
Et cette solitude faisaient naître en moi des angoisses que je m'évertuais à réfréner. 

Depuis l'accident, j'arrivais à m'en détacher. De cette sensation mais avec ces flashs horribles qui ne cessaient de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, je commençais à avoir l'impression d'être folle. Je faisais du ménage, ou cuisinais des plats élaborés, pour faire passer le temps. Ma solution favorite restait d'aller travailler à l'hôpital, pour m'occuper, mettre de côté: c'était un refuge de substitution. 

Je voulais partir. Il le fallait. 

Mais pour l'instant, la seule escapade que je pouvais m'autoriser consistait à retourner dans la ville la plus proche. Si je voulais faire les crêpes de Marie-Anne, il me faudrait de la semoule. Mais le peu qu'il me restait avait refroidi et puis de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix : il était temps que je le réapprovisionne avec des produits de pays.

La ville la plus proche est à une heure de la clinique. Soit 1h30 de mon habitation. Ça me laissait malheureusement le temps de cogiter. Mais bon, j'avais promis à Marie-Anne, et prenant mon mal en patience, j'ai été faire les courses. 

Le genre de boutique de quartier tenu par un arabe que je cherchais était facilement trouvable de les faubourgs. Pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au centre : c'était toujours ça de gagner. 

Je n'aimais pas aller en ville, ça me rappelait ma vie d'avant. 

D'avant l'accident, d'avant tout le reste. 

Je me suis autorisé à acheter un disque de pop (le genre de musique dansante issue de compilation de radio). J'écoute assez peu de musique en général, et quand j'en écoute ce n'ai clairement pas ce genre de morceau, mais j'avais besoin de me divertir. 

Malgré tout, j'avais beau pétrir en rythme, rien n'y fait, mes pensées fusent. Je m'imagine ma pâte jaune clair qui m'engloutis, anthropophage.   
Les tâches brunes dans les crêpes ressemblent à milles yeux qui me fixent, ou à des bouches géantes mordant d'envie me dévorer. Je m'empresse des les emballer, pour ne vous avoir à les regarder. 

A mon âge...

Jetant un coup d'œil dans miroir, la vision que j'y retrouve n'est pas plus positive. Il y a toujours un patchwork de pansements sur mon visage, mon corps et une tirette à l'arcade, sans compter les bleus.   
Je pense à ce que dirait mes parents. 

Ils me manquent. 

Je m'étais épuisée suffisamment au travail que pour tomber comme une souche d'arbre, mais comment ferais-je cette nuit pour ne pas cauchemarder? Ça me fait toujours le coup quand je m'aventure en ville, et maintenant avec ces idées saugrenues qui me traversent l'esprit depuis l'accident...Peut-être que je devrais vraiment prendre rendez vous chez un psy? 

Ou peut être même faire une roqiya? 

C'est pleine d'appréhensions que je suis sortie de chez moi et me suis dirigée vers la clinique. La distance était tout de suite moins longue en voiture, et marcher ses derniers jours alors que j'avais mal partout m'avait forgé une endurance que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir. Mais il était absolument hors de question de rien faire, c'était la meilleure façon de se morfondre et de tomber dans des vices.   
La vie était suffisamment compliquée comme ça que pour s'infliger des souffrances supplémentaires. 

Marie-Anne et sa bonne humeur pandémique me seraient probablement d'une grande utilité. J'avais pris mon tablier avec au cas où pour l'aider dans le service si elle m'en laissait l'occasion. Je ne voulais pas passer la nuit seule, je m'en sentais bien incapable.   
Une poussée sur les pédales pour y être plus vite, et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je me stationnais dans le parking de l'établissement. 

Le soleil commençait a décliné quand j'ai verrouillé ma porte. Ma collègue n'allait probablement pas tarder à finir son service. Je lui avais envoyé un SMS pour la prévenir que j'y serais à l'avance et qu'on pourrait prendre un café toute les deux. 

« Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais cette garce de Thérèse va vite avertir la direction que tu traînes ici, c'est mauvais pour toi » 

J'ai soupiré. Il y avait une affaire de disparition de poche de sang qui inquiétait le service. Déjà qu'on en avait pas un grand stock, si quelqu'un se mettait à piquer dans la réserve comme ça....

Et pour des raisons « évidentes » j'étais la première sur la liste des suspects.   
Traîner ici en dehors des heures de travail n'était vraiment pas bonne idée. 

J'ai soupiré et Marie-Anne m'a tapoté l'épaule en signe d'encouragement, il était temps pour moi de m'en aller. 

Je l'ai salué et ais quitté l'hôpital. Quand j'ai regagné mon véhicule, il faisait complètement noir. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer, j'ai réalisée que j'avais laissé une assiette de crêpes que je lui avait ramené en plus afin qu'elle partage avec sa famille sur ma banquette arrière. Mes côtes me faisaient encore mal et j'ai eu à peine le temps de me retourner pour l'attraper et m'apprêter à ressortir que je suis clouée sur place. 

Le sentiment de malaise me reprend à nouveau et je me sens tellement mal que j'en ai la nausée.   
Ma raison me hurle que je suis une idiote, mais à l'instant où je me retourne, elle n'a plus vraiment quoi que ce soit à dire. 

Il sont sur le siège passager à côté de moi. 

Les yeux jaunes.


	8. Goût

Elle a crié.

Je l'avais anticipé et avant qu'elle ait temps de pouvoir vraiment réagir ma main était placée sur sa bouche. J'avais senti les vibrations contre ma paume. Et quand elle a fini par se calmer, je l'ai libéré. En l'enlevant, elle était toute chaude à cause de l'humidité de son haleine. Ça faisait longtemps depuis ce type de chaleur. 

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et ses sourcils tendus comme deux élastiques. On est resté quelques instant dans le silence comme ça, avant que je finisse par le briser. 

La première chose qu'elle m'a dite fût assez classique et troublante compte tenu du contexte et de la situation. 

« Que le paix soit sur vous. » 

J'ai répondu mécaniquement. Il y a des chose qui ne parte jamais: ni les jours, ni les saisons ne l'altère. Encore maintenant, je lui en suis reconnaissant: de me l'avoir rendu à moi qui m'en étais si longtemps privé. 

Son expression d'incompréhension m'avait agacé. Elle avait disparue toute la journée sans laisser ne serait-ce qu'une trace derrière elle, et agissait comme de rien n'était. Je me suis rappelé alors que même si ma nouvelle petite routine quotidienne était de l'observer de loin, ce n'était pas son cas. 

« Ou étiez vous partie? » 

Quelle drôle de question! Avec le recul, je comprends mieux pourquoi sa bouche s'est réouverte et ses sourcils rehaussés. 

« Je...je rêve? » avait-elle demandé, véritablement confuse. 

Rêve. 

C'était une appellation bien trop douce que pour me désigner. Mais c'était toujours mieux que la réalité. Sa surprise m'a apaisé. Enfin une réaction logique. 

« Peut être » 

Toujours confuse mais plus tranquille, elle s'est tourné vers la fenêtre, mais ça ne servait à rien de vérifier. Son amie était partie, me doutant qu'elle aurait été surprise, j'avais attendu avant d'envahir son véhicule, poussé par cette pulsion minable. 

« Oh, dans ce cas... » 

Un nouveau soupir lui a échappé, ses sourcils froncés provoquait de plis sur son front. 

« J'étais en ville » 

« Pourquoi? » Avais-je demandé aussitôt. 

Prévoyait-elle de déménager? De se marier?   
D'aller travailler ailleurs? De partir loin d'ici? 

« Pour acheter de la semoule. J'en avais plus. » 

C'est seulement à cet instant que je remarquais l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et l'odeur qui en émanait. Celle du sang de la clinique parasitait mes perceptions, mais lorsqu'elle a dit le mot « ghraifs » c'est devenu la seule chose de perceptible. Une odeur d'huile, de semoule cuite particulière, que je n'avais plus reniflé depuis des centaines d'années. 

« Je ramenais des crêpes à Marie-Anne mais j'imagine que c'est trop tard? » elle a fait une moue boudeuse avant de se tourner vers moi, toujours tendue. 

« Vous en voulez? » 

J'ai du hocher la tête et accepter, parce que le goût particulier et la consistance sableuse de la crêpe avaient presque grincés contre ma langue râpeuse.

Tu me regardes avec de gros yeux, Eloïse, mais dire que les vampires ne mangent pas c'est une légende urbaine. Certes nous n'en avons aucun besoin, et la nourriture paraît bien fade après avoir ne serait-ce qu'humer le sang, mais on peut continuer de ressentir les goûts, les saveurs, et parfois on parvient même les apprécier. 

Peut-être mon tour était-il arrivé? 

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la seconde d'après je n'étais de nouveau plus avec elle, mais perdu quelque part loin dans ma tête. Dans les méandres de ma mémoire centenaire. Les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, des souvenirs de moi, enfant. De mon autre vie. 

Elle a souri en me regardant mâcher lentement. Comme si ma mâchoire avait eu besoin d'être huilée, comme si toutes mes dents hormis mes canines avaient été défectueuses. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis des jours, et aucun aliment n'avait ne serait-ce eu qu'un contact avec mes lèvres depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. 

« Ça vous plait hun? C'était une recette de ma mère qui l'a elle même apprise de la sienne. »

J'ai avalé. Difficilement, la nourriture et le fait qu'elle me parle, presque naturellement. 

« Votre mère n'est plus là? » 

Elle a eu un sourire triste. 

« Non, malheureusement » 

J'ai enchaîné les questions, je voulais tout savoir. 

« Et votre père? » 

« Mort également, Allah y rahmo » 

Elle a eu l'air d'avoir un peu plus peine pour lui. J'en avais déduis qu'il devait être mort beaucoup plus récemment, et j'avais eu raison. Ça n'avait été qu'une histoire quelques mois. 

« Vous ne me dites pas que vous êtes désolé? » a -t-elle demandé, d'un ton clair. 

« La mort fait partie de la vie. » 

Elle m'a observé avec curiosité, mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle a aplati son voile sur sa tête, et s'est humecté les lèvres - elle faisait ça lorsqu'elle était hésitante - et son regard s'est perdu dans le vague. Un ange est passé. 

« Vous n'êtes pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas? » 

Je l'ai fixé quelques secondes sans rien dire. Ne sachant pas comment elle réagirait, mais au fond je le savais : elle connaissait déjà la réponse. 

« Pas plus qu'une hallucination. » 

Elle eu un petit rire soufflé, et je me suis demandé ce qui dans cette révélation effrayante pouvait la faire rigoler si amèrement. 

« N'avez vous donc pas peur de moi » ais-je finis par lâcher, exaspéré par son manque de jugeote. Mais j'étais bête, elle savait très bien, elle savait mieux que moi. 

« Non, vous avez répondu à mon salut, alors, vous ne pouvez pas être un esprit foncièrement mauvais. » 

Sa phrase m'a tellement bouleversé que je me suis empressé de décamper. Touché par cette naïveté, cette idiotie et cette foi, inébranlable.

Comment faisait-elle le, pour m'y ramener si vite, en pleine journée, sous le soleil, sans que je me transforme en poussière, alors que nous étions perdu à proximité d'une grande forêt humide, de l'automne qui commenceraient à s'installer? Pour m'y faire y repenser alors que ses souvenirs étaient enfuis profondément, sous la terre d'un autre continent?

Aujourd'hui encore, je sais que ce que j'ai fait était un caprice. Que j'aurais du me retenir. M'abstenir de recommencer. A la base, c'était juste pour vérifier qu'elle aille bien. Puis juste l'observer de loin. Je n'étais pas sensé m'insinuer dans sa vie. 

Je n'en avais bien sûr pas particulièrement besoin mais maintenant que j'y avais gouté, comment ne pas en vouloir plus? 

Si c'était à refaire, je l'aurais fais. 

Inlassablement.


	9. Froid

Froid. 

C'et l'impression que m'avait laissé sa main lorsqu'elle s'est collée à mon visage. 

J'avais eu peur tout le long, mais moins que je n'aurai du. Après tout, un homme inconnu qui s'infiltre dans votre voiture sans faire le moindre bruit, c'est sensé vous inquiéter non?

Et qui vous pose des questions, comme si vous lui deviez quelque chose. 

Malgré la frayeur, j'avais été plus ou moins tranquille. Parce que j'avais une phobie plus grande que celle d'être agressée, celle de perdre l'esprit. Mais grâce à Dieu, je n'étais pas folle! Les yeux jaunes qui me fixent dans la pénombre n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination, c'était arrivé. C'était réel. 

J'avais eu raison de ma raison. Et cette pensée bien puérile m'avait rassurée énormément.   
Pourtant, il n'y avait bien aucune raison d'être rassuré de quoi que se soit! Un être dont j'ignorais tout hormis qu'il était probablement d'essence « surnaturelle » était entré en contact avec moi et ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher. 

Enfin si, il en avait l'air. 

Ça se voyait dans la distance physique qu'il entretenaient et le peu de contact visuel partagés. Je n'en étais pas sûr mais dans sa façon de poser les questions, sans arrêt, avide de réponse; il y avait quelque osé de déroutant. 

Cette rencontre m'avait coûté une nuit de sommeil. Étais-je en danger? M'avais-y-on jeter un sort? Quelqu'un me voulait-il du mal? Me voulait-il quelque chose? Avais-je fait quelque chose qui avait provoqué cette rencontre?   
Pourquoi cet apparence aussi troublante mais familière? Pourquoi me ressemblait-il autant? 

Aucune réponse ne m'était venu à l'esprit, et je décidais qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je me purifie et que je contacte une instance religieuse. 

La première étape étant la plus facile, j'ai quitté mon lit et me suis dirigé vers la salle de bain pour y faire mes ablutions. J'ai prié toute la nuit et a l'aube, le sommeil a fini par avoir raison de moi. 

Je n'avais beau n'avoir eu aucune réponse, il y a une chose dont j'étais certaine : cet être quoi qu'il soit ne me voulait pas du mal, et je n'avais personne d'autre à craindre que le Seigneur. 

Quelques jours se sont écoulés comme ça, sans que je puisse le voir. Je ne travaillais pas cette semaine. Peut être était-il occupé? Peut-être avait-il eu de moi ce qu'il désirait. Bien que l'idée fut un soulagement, je ne pu retenir un soupir de déception. Quand la nature vous fais cadeau de ses mystères, choisir de ne pas les élucider est plutôt frustrant. 

Le reste de la semaine s'est passé ainsi: je faisais du ménages cuisinais ou regardait des sitcoms américaines.   
Il était tout le temps dans ma tête, et le lundi suivant quand j'ai dû le rendre à nouveau à la clinique pour aller travailler, j'en étais presque enthousiaste. 

La nuit avait été longue. Les délires de Mr. Martin devenait de plus en plus récurent et il faudrait bien que sa famille se ressoude à l'envoyer dans un véritable centre adapté à ces problèmes. C'est sur cette pensée négative que je me suis rendue dans mon automobile. 

Quand il m'a rejoint, j'en étais presque surprise. 

Presque. 

J'ai terminé de rattacher mon foulard avec quelques épingles avant de me tourner vers lui. 

« Bonjour » 

« Bonjour » a-t-il répondu, mal à l'aise peut être? 

Un petit silence s'est installé et j'ai tenté de ré-amener la conversation. 

« Vous êtes bien matinal! » 

Les yeux ont rencontré les siens et j'ai esquissé un sourire. Sourire qu'il ne m'a pas rendu. Au contraire, il m'a presque aboyé : 

« Qu'est ce que vous faite ici? » 

« Je travaille, je... » j'étais prise de cours par cette soudaine brimade et il s'est radouci. 

« Non, j'veux dire pourquoi êtes-vous là? »

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour saisir la portée de sa question: il ne parlait ni de mon emploi du temps ou de mon travail, mais de mon existence-parasite dans ce village. Après tout ça était une question légitime, qu'il n'était pas premier à poser. Mais venant de sa part ça avait quelque osé de plus percutant, de presque mélancolique. Par où commencer? 

« Euh... »

« Pardon. Excusez-moi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de visage typé comme le vôtre...» 

« Comme le vôtre vous voulez veux dire »

A ce moment là son regard qui se baladait indécis sur mon visage s'est immobilisé, plongé dans mes yeux j'ai vu qu'il était tellement troublé. On s'est sonder comme ça pendant de longues minutes, incapable de penser à autres chose qu'aux similitudes de nos traits qui étaient pourtant si différents. Il était bien plus beau que moi je ne l'étais, son cheveux brillaient plus, ses yeux d'une couleur si singulière luisaient comme des pépites d'or. Sa rousseur sombre se confondait drôlement avec sa carnation. La mienne en revanche était plus terne et moins bronzé que la sienne. Je devais avoir l'air d'avoir la jaunisse de ne pas avoir dormi. Il avait l'air plus jeune aussi. Mais il a continué à me dévisager, avant de rire, réalisant la portée de mes paroles. 

Un rayon de soleil à filtré contre le miroir de mon rétroviseur, et avant qu'elle ai pu atteindre l'autre côté, il s'était évanoui dans la nature. 

Le froid. C'est l'impression que m'avait laissé sa main quand elle s'était collé à mon visage. 

Mais pas seulement, il y avait aussi une chaleur, étrange, particulière. Comme je n'en avais jamais ressentis auparavant. Cette gelure mordante, il l'avait laissé dans la voiture en la quittant.

Comme la neige brûle. 

J'étais seule.


End file.
